Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 18 (1993)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 18 (Cookie Monster's Cookie Crumbles!) Date: Wedenesday, November 6, 1993 Sponsors: C, F, 6 Season 2: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Garfield tries to do a comedy routine on the top of the fence, but gets constantly pelted by food. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where it's Halloween, and you're invited! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle, Bo, Wade Duck, Cookie Monster, Daffy Duck, and the Muppets of Fraggle Rock and Sesame Street! And our very special guest, Annette Bening!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rugrats Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Circus Angelicus" Angelica and the babies stage a circus after they are forced to leave one due to Chuckie's fear of clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Fair Exchange" Garfield and Jon both have dreams where they switch bodies after they argued earlier that one lives life easier than the other. Both learn that neither side has much of an easier life. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: F for fly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Exercise" with Betty Lou and Grover |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F for fire, fountain, face, farmer, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Roy Rooster eats corn near the stove, which eventually turns into popcorn |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text=align: center"|Red Fraggle sings "Rumble Bug Hum" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: F for fly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I'm An AardvarK" Re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster, Jerry and Richard drink milk and they suddenly run out. Then, they decide to recycle it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Goody Go Round" Bo needs a record player so he can listen to some music, and Orson sets out to find him one for being such a good friend, where a chain reaction is put in effect after the giver wants something in return, with some catastrophic results. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie turns on the radio to hear his favorite exercise show, Get Moving. He engages the viewer to do all the exercises he does, such as touching toes and jumping. Bert joins in, and has so much fun jumping that he doesn't notice that his favorite program, Pigeons in the News, is coming on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Looney Tunes Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Fool Coverage" - Daffy Duck tries to sell Porky Pig some insurance on accidents he had on his house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text=align: center"|Cookie Monster and Annette Bening demonstrate here and there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "I Got Six" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird displays a letter F for FAST, then moves around fast. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|""Health Feud" Garfield takes revenge on a stereotypical TV health/fitness show host when his influence on Jon becomes a threat to Garfield's lifestyle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings to Ernie about his favorite number, "Six" |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field